The Crossover We need!
by Rossum
Summary: Yes, this should, technically be in crossovers, but that would be such a spoiler...


_Introductory note: I know, not my IP, not claiming it to be my IP and not seeking any profit from this. This is de minimus WB. We cool? We cool._

Now for the story's proper introduction...

We've seen Warner Brothers crossing Mortal Kombat over with DC comics and now its horror movie properties. To my mind. However, there is one WB property that required a crossover with the MK universe. Here is my vision.

* * *

Princess Kitana stood at the cluttered table, reading the message from Khotal Khan. Ostensibly, the table was a map of Edenia, but little could be seen under the scrolls and piles of papers. Kitana folded the missive and placed it on top of one of the piles.

"An interesting proposal, D`Vorah, but I have many questions. First, how did you endeavor to regain Khotal Khan's trust after your betrayal?"

The Kytinn smirked and lowered her head in mocking deference. "This one should be pleased to keep the secrets of Outworld to our own councils. While the matter does not concern you, know that this one is again First Minister and speaks for the Emperor."

Kitana glanced to Jade who made the smallest shrug. She turned back to D`Vorah. "If you insist. Now for the major issue; what makes you think my half-sister is in any way inclined to honor these proposals?"

The proposals were tempting. If all the parties could be trusted and adhered to it (she scoffed to herself), if was workable. There compromises involved could satisfy everyone. Yes, even Mileena would have a title and power over the Tarkatans.

"These proposals do intrigue me, I will admit but they are long on promises and short on anything concrete, as the Earthrealmers would say. My half-sister…" Here Kitana shuddered, knowing that she and a coterie of bodyguards were in the city. "Well, you did kill her."

"If this one may also use an Earthrealm cliché, it was nothing personal; only business. Anyhow, dear Mileena recovered and seems the better for it."

No sooner that those words had been uttered, a muffled, "Ahh!" was heard. The women turned to the open door of the council chamber. The guards outside straightened up and held their spears in the ready position.

"That was Mileena," said Kitana. She cast a suspicious glance to D`Vorah.

"This one told her to remain outside the palace before initial negotiations."

"Let her in," KItana said. The guards stepped aside from the door. Then she gasped at the sight of her half-sister staggering into the chamber, assisted by a bedraggled Baraka.

Mileena's obscene fanged maw was wide open and her tongue lolled out as she heaved and panted. Her customary facemask had been torn off and her clothing and hair were filthy and in disarray. She seemed unwounded, thankfully. Kitana could not imagine what could manhandle Mileena so, yet not have to draw blood, or indeed survive the vicious half-breed. Behind them limped Tanya who was as in an equally disordered state.

"He's coming!" Mileena hissed. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Who? What?" Kitana demanded as Tanya stumbled in and collapsed on the floor.

"An unstoppable horror from Earthrealm!" she declared.

* * *

The scorching sun was directly overhead the Outworld marketplace. From behind his mask Erron Black glowered at the man facing him in the dusty street.

"Well, shorty, I'm amazed you're still alive after all these years. Reckon I'll have to do something about that."

Torr lumbered up alongside Erron. Ferra peeped from behind the rag covered head. "Who he? We smash?"

"No, this is one sidewinder I've got to kill on my own."

* * *

"Mileena, you're not making any sense." Egregious as her half-sister was Kitana knew she was no coward. Tanya seemed worse, if that were possible.

D`Vorah wrinkled her nose. "This one wonders what is that unpleasant odor?"

Tanya and Mileena paled. "He's here," whimpered Tanya. "Elder Gods preserve us!"

"Barricade the door!" Baraka said. "I will stop him." There was little bravado as the Tarkatan spoke. "He will not get by me so long as I stand!"

He gestured to the two guards who stepped outside. Jade closed the heavy iron doors and placed the great bar that locked it shut.

"Say nothing," Tanya said. "He may hear us!"

Now Kitana noticed the acrid foul odor. D`Vorah shuddered.

"That is from him?" The Kytinn looked worried.

The miserable nods from the two women did not reassure her or Kitana.

* * *

"I apologize to you," Hanzo Hasashi said to his underlings. The two Shirai Ryu bowed to acknowledge the rare apology. Scorpion turned back to where that thing had fled.

 _No, not fled; he left after he achieved his objectives._

"I did not believe the owner of this plant when he hired our clan to deal with this thief. I did not believe your report when he eluded you. I have seen it and I still cannot believe it."

"His speed is…" The less junior of the two ninjas struggled to find a word to adequately describe the blur that had ran literal rings around them.

"This one is beyond you at your level. Inform our employer that… No, mercenary we may be, we are still honorable. I do not expect to require any extra compensation, but our foe is more challenging than originally anticipated." He paused. "I will tell him myself. You two take watch positions. Inform me immediately if he seems to be returning.

The two ninjas bowed and vanished. The man once known as Scorpion moved so the sign over the factory gate shielded his eyes from the sun that blazed over this part of the Mexican state of Sonora. From his angle Hanzo could not read the words on the sign, but he knew it read, 'Compañía de Norteño Queso.'

* * *

Had Mileena and Tanya not insisted on total silence, Kitana would have scoffed. What, short of a god, could force its way past her guards, Baraka, and through those doors. And, even if a very powerful mortal, like Goro, did so, the four women in here would be a deadly prize to uncover.

But what was that hideous stench?

* * *

"Ally with me," Triborg said, "I have seen what you can do. I know the defective devices are the author of much of your misery. But I have seen the genius principles that with the correct materials can help us both conquer. Join my side and we can achieve both our ends."

* * *

Cold fingers of fear squeezed Kitana's heart. Baraka had confronted the foe bravely enough. He snarled 'Stop right there!" But it was not long before his bravado was silenced and a meaty thud could be heard, like those of her guards who had collapsed moments before.

"You now him, Johnny?" Jax asked. He scowled at the depredations of his field.

Raiden stepped forward peering at the rich farmland. Some sort of root vegetables had been planted in the field. He could see the long stems with tiny white flowers. Well, where the creature had not taken more than a few to eat.

"Yes. You can't help but to know him in Tinseltown. He's not someone to take lightly. I'd really not want to mess with him."

Dainty blue sparks danced around the thunder god's eyes. "You fear him, Johnny Cage?"

"I respect him and know he's, in his own way, not somebody to mess with."

"Now I am intrigued." Slowly he levitated and floated forward to a hole in the middle of the tilled rows.

"Be very careful," said Johnny. "I'm serious."

* * *

The door buckled under a booming blow. The women drew their weapons, or unsheathed claws and talons. They could hear the incongruously merry laughter of this implacable fiend.

But from the other side came a humming sound and an eerie echoing voice said, "We are many!"

Kitana looked to Jade and gave a single nod of triumph.

The Earthrealm creature said something inaudible to those in the room.

Ermac said, "We ae many. You are… you are…"

From behind the door came an eerie echoing gagging.

* * *

The rope bridge was narrow. Kenshi knew that it was a long way down to the valley below. He stopped to savor the sensation of the pouring rain on his face. He also took the time to assess the person walking the opposite way on the bridge. He could sense the wooden weapon in his hands- a bo staff, probably. No. It was not flexible. It was a western style quarterstaff.

Judging from the other person's stance, a fight was inevitable.

"Will you let me pass?"

"Nope."

He drew Sento. "Very well," the ninja sighed.

* * *

The door cracked open. The sharp, foul stench now overwhelmed the four women now trembled in horror. Baraka raised an ineffectual arm and whimpered, "Apologies, Mistress," before lapsing into merciful oblivion. No one paid him any mind as the creature entered the room.

The animal was short, with mostly dark fur, though it had large with highlights. It stood upright and looked around with obvious sentience and, for the women, disturbing pleasure.

"Ah, _ma petite chérie_ , you have brought me to your other charming lady friends. But I am remiss. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pepe Le Pew!"

* * *

"You bang-bang little hairy red!"

"You and the big galoot stay outta this," the Earthrealmer snarled at Ferra. He turned back to his old enemy. "Erron Black, ya varmnt, I'm gonna fill you so full a lead you're gonna be a model fer Swiss cheese!"

"Talk is cheap, Yosemite Sam. Bullets are cheaper."

* * *

 _"¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Ándale, ándale!"_

"Get over here!"

Scorpion blinked. The rodent did indeed, 'get over here.' However, he only stayed for a fraction of a second before escaping with the cheese.

* * *

"You are indeed a super genius, Wile E. Coyote. Join me and you will get the roadrunner!"

* * *

"What's up Doc?" Bugs nibbled on a carrot. "Nice hat."

Raiden grinned. Johnny Cag was right. This creature was a classic trickster. Offering violence, contempt or opposition would be disastrous. He would have to deal carefully and wittily with this rabbit. But it would be fun.

* * *

"Ho! Ha ha! Guard! Turn! Parry! Dodge! Spin! Ha! Thrust!" *SMACK!*

"You're going to be one of those opponents, aren't you?"

* * *

Goro cracked four sets of knuckles and sneered at the great, orange furry beast with the incongruous white shoes. Its heart-shaped head seemed to be a part of its body, without any neck linking the two.

The creature snarled. Goro said, "Mortal Kombat."

The two warriors strode to each other, fire in their eyes and carnage in their hearts…

And a yowling cat flew between the two kombatants. The cat crashed into a wall.

Goro and Gossamer turned from Sylvester's impact krater to the direction from which he was launched.

"You bad cat!" Blanche yelled. "You leave my Tweety Bird alone!"

"Goro clasped both sets on hands together and bowed to the old woman. He was pleased to see Gossamer imitating his actions. Blanche was not someone to be taken lightly.


End file.
